Alone
by animated-vampire
Summary: Dimirti comes back andforces Lissa strigoi. Forcing Christain and Rose to be alone, everyones worst fear. When Rose won't see Adrian they break up. Everything isfalling apart for her. Will Christain put them back in place or will Eddie finaly say somethn
1. Chapter 1

BTW THERE'S ALSO ROMANCE I JUST COULDN'T PUT THREE GENRES =D MY FIRST VAMPIRE ACADEMY FIC BE NICE PLEASE

I opened my eyes to the sunsetting. It was still early to moroi and Dhampirs. Some one was banging on my door too the point of not being able to be ignored.

"Rose...open up," came a chocked voice. I threw my feet onto the floor and ripped open my door. It was seemed shocked that there was no longer a door there blocking his way.

"L-l-lissa..." he sobbed. I grabbed him around the top of the shoulders and shook him.

"What about Lissa!" I urged. He winced in pain ass I nearly broke hisweak moroi bones.

"Sh-she...strigoi..." he still couldn't form sentences but once I heard strigoi I ran out of the room, slamming the door behind me. How'd I miss that? I checked my bond the feel nothing. Absolutley nothing. She'd recently learned how to block me out of her mind so I used that to console me as I rocketed across campus to the moroi dorms. I kicked down her door to see a strigoi i recognized as Nathan from Russia. Dimitri was also there and he was forcing his blood down Lissa's throat.

"D-Dimitri?" my voice came out shaky then I heard her, faintly. _rose..._I looked down to see her go pale. She sighed and that's when I gathered the strength topush him away.

"Leave her alone!" I shouted. He smiled at me then reached out for me..I backed away as Lissa opened her eyes. I prayed to see the beautiful pale green that I always envied. I counted my blessings as I saw them...until I noticed the redrings around them. Dimitri spoke in a voice that wasn't his.

"Alas! The last Dragomir defeated!" Then my body performed actionsthatI'd never knew theycould. I cried out in agony and ran toward Dimitri at full speed. I instantlygrabbed the stake and raced forward catching him off guard and almost getting his heart. We toppled over and he went back to normal.

"R-roza..." He chocked. Blood spurted from his mouth as the stake slipped deeper, "please. We can be together...now..." he gasped. I almost removed the stake when Lissa's eyes flashed in my mind's eye. This wasn't my Dimirti. Still, he could be forgiven right?

"No," said a male voice when I went to withdraw the silver. His pale hand pushed on the the stake and it plunged deeper into his chest. Moroi or not his strenghth was greater than mine and I lost. Dimitri's essence left him and I felt the tears come. I pushed them away before anyone could see. Christain ripped the stake from my hands, slicing open my palms. He turned and forced the stake into Lissa's heart. She screamed and it tore me apart. The look on Christain's face was traumatized and once she was dead he dropped to his knees. The stake dropped and a couple school officials ran in. Much too late...they noted the two bodies and looked at me for an explanatiopn that Christain offered.

"Dimitri snuck in...he changed Lissa so I staked her." Some guards stared at the moroi in shock, others in disgust. How dare the potential strigoi KILL the last Dragomir princess and how did he know how to use stake anyway?

"Rose, did..." I ignored them as myhead began swimming. Lissa was DEAD Dimitri killed her. How...why...could...The next thing I knew I was sobbing into Christain's chest. He'd grabbed me when the first of the tears began to show. He rubbed my back soothingly. I could tell that him having me be the first to cry comforted him. It gave himsomething to be strong for. Alberta dropped to her knees before stroking my hair lightly. Both Alberta and Christain where trying to console the unconsolable. Finally I broke away from him and stood up. He stood with me as I wobbled out the door. Eddie ran over to me and grabbed my shoulders.

"Rose...Rose...ROSMARIE!" I jerked out of mind and stared at the boy who'd ripped me from my happy place. The place where I was alone and nothing could touch me! Nothing could hurt me in the back of my mindso why would he pull me out of it. He saw me lapsing back into my mind and shook me. A grateful expression covered his face asChristain jogged toward us. His bangs hid his eyes and he had crawled into his mind as well.

"What is up with you two?" He demanded. Christain shivered and I tried to run back into my mind. Eddie grabbed both a little harder than nessecary but I couldn't bare to speak to him.

"Lissa was attacked..." Christain whispered, "she changed and I staked her..." Eddie let us goand my inner voice screamed for me to run. My sense had been stripped from me and now I could see no other option. Christain and Eddie chased after me. They slipped into my room before I could lock the door.

"Rose..." they hugged me tight. I was practically the meat in a man sandwich. We all sat on my bed huddled in a ball until we fell asleep on each other. My head on Eddie's shoulder, Eddie's head on mine, Christain'shead on my shoulder.

OKAY SHORT CHAPPIE I THINK BUT IF I GET FIVE POSITIVE REVIEWS I'LCONTINUE. KK BYYYE


	2. Chapter 2

ITS BEEN SO LONG SO I'M GOING TO FIIINALLY UPDATE SCHOOL STARTS MONDAY SO DON'T EXPECT ANY REVIEWS :"( BUT I STILL EXCPECT YOU TO REVIEW SOOO HEEERE WE GO

Rough rebegginings

Christian came into my room with a tray of breakfast. I could hear my boyfriend Adrian cursing and slurring on the other side of the closed door. I don't blame him though; I hadn't allowed anyone except Eddie and Christian through the door without going completely berserk and bursting into tears every time. Today it was Eddie's turn to see me (since two people in my room at a time reminded me of the strigoi attack) so the fact that Christian was here surprised me slightly. The bed shifted so I took that as Chris sitting down next to me.

"Adrian wants to see you," he muttered. I looked up, jerking from my mind and my eyes widened. He dropped it instantly but I pursued it.

"Huh?" I grumbled. He took my hand in a friendly way and squeezed it.

"Adrian, Adrian Ivashkov…you're boyfriend?" I nodded showing I understood what he was talking about, "he wants to see you." I shook in fear, I'm not sure why but I did. Adrian bust in and I yelped, forcing my face in Chris's chest. Adrian grunted, obviously drunk and ripped me upward. My pajama shorts were inappropriately short, well not really but the way Adrian was looking at me made them feel that way. I felt Chris' eyes on me as well but he was only watching to make sure I was okay. He had allowed his eyes to roam over my rumpled outfit, but that was it.

"Look Rosie, come with me now," Adrian ordered. I went to jerk away and his grip tightened his hands roamed angrily and I went to jerk away. Only to be pulled back again, Chris watched as Adrian leaned against the wall and forced himself on me. I went to knee him only to have my knee caught. Suddenly, he stopped moving completely.

"If you move _one…more…time…_I will not _hesitate _to kill you." Christian growled. He backed away and Christian blocked my view with his back. As a moroi he was much taller, and being related to who he was he was strong like a dhampir. Adrian glared at the fire user before backing away and leaving and slamming the door. Chris turned around holding my stake to his side.

"It's okay," I hadn't noticed I was crying until he said that. I let him hug me and then, invouluntaril;y slipped back into my head. I heard Chris swear before muttereing about rough beggings. I laughed to myself with no humor. Yeah this was the roughest of beginnings and I hadn't even lifted my foot for the first step…

Okay okay okay! Revvviiiiew! My aunts rusahing mii srry! Blame her sorry for the mistakes !


	3. Chapter 3

IT'S BEEN A WHILE FORGIVE ME XD HAHA I'LL TRY TO MAKE THIS ONE LONG…OK IT PROB WONT B BUT I'LL TRY.

"Hey Rose?" It was Eddie. Chris was still hugging me and rubbing my back soothingly.

"Come in," Christian called. He entered and I flinched within Christian's arms.

"Adrian wants me to give this to you," he mumbled, he handed me the letter and Christian let up enough for me to read it;

_dear rose,_

_ I love you but this is insane, it's over. Sorry,_

_ ~Adrian ivashkov_

Eddie ran his hands through my hair.

"Here, your starting to look like Christian," Eddie chuckled hanging me a brush, "get up and get ready we're going out." My eyes widened, but they weren't backing down. They were serious. Chris dragged me to the bathroom and locked the door.

"Chris! Chris let me out!" I cried. He wouldn't open the door.

"Take a shower or I'm gonna come in there and make you." I beat the door before turning on the water. It never was a bluff when it came from him. I couldn't go into public…no not so soon. Chris opened the door.

"Hurry up Hathaway," he called passing some clothes past the door. I sighed and slid into them. I could do this! Ok no I couldn't, but I had too. Christian and Eddie both claimed a hand and dragged me into the out side world.

OK IM SO SORRY BUT I HAVE NO IDEAS PLZ REVIEW AND GIVE ME IDEAS XD


	4. Chapter 4

MUWAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA

The sun made my hair glow as I steadily stepped forward, out into the day light. Christian had a hood covering his head and sunglasses. I had to admit it did feel good to breathe in pure undiluted Montana air. Christian led us to a black Acura. Why was I not surprised he had this expensive behind car? Eddie decided to drive us into town. I watched the scenery fly past us until we pulled into a plaza.

"You can shop to your hearts delight at Christian's expense," Eddie laughed.

"And lunch is on Eddie," Eddie rolled his eyes. I cracked the smallest smile at them. Christian dragged us toward the plaza.

"Shop to your hearts content," Christian offered. I went to the women's section and Eddie watched beside Christian as I went to town. Odd…Christian looked almost wistful as he stared off at nothing. He did loose his girlfriend…I walked over to him.

"Come here," he followed me; I could feel the strength radiating off him in waves, "Green or black?" He pointed to the jade green shirt. I'd been so consumed in my own hurt I hadn't seen what my friend was going through. I acted like I was the only one who lost their soul mate. He had too…I hugged him burying my face in his chest. He stroked my hair twirling it around his fingers.

"What's wrong?"

"I've been so selfish." I sobbed, "You're hurting too but I never said anything to you." He patted my back.

"It's okay," he cooed softly. I sniffled and nodded. I looked up and moved his hair. My breath caught in my throat. He raised his black eyebrow.

"See something you like?" he teased. I rolled my eyes and went to try on the shirt.

"You wish Pyro," I laughed sashaying into the changing room. When I exited I was in a jade green tank that said; I don't want your man your man wants me. Me was written in glitter. My denim jeans were wrinkled at the top for an 'I just woke up' effect.

"So?" Eddie gave me the spin signal no I did. My mahogany hair fanned around me and landed over my shoulder as I hit a pose while looking over my shoulder. Christian gave me a sarcastic clap, Eddie whistled.

"Get it?"

"I'm not buying so why not?" Eddie laughed. Christian snorted, but was it me or was his face growing brighter and brighter.

"Get it," he mumbled. I bought a few more outfits in that store before we headed to Forever 21.

"This is so cute!" I squealed I was in a mini skirt the size of a bandana and a red t shirt.

"Maybe you should get a skirt that…oh I don't know covers your butt!" Christian mumbled. I laughed.

"It does, see?" I turned around and he looked at my Nikes instead.

"You need a dress," Christian told me dragging me away from Forever 21.

"For what?"

"Don't worry about that, Eddie you too you're off duty as of Tomorrow," Eddie shrugged as I went to find a dress. I picked a black dress that reached my thighs. It was strapless and easy to move in. It had folds in the top and spun around like a wrap on the bottom. Christian had to manually close Eddie's mouth while Eddie closed his.

"I'll take that as a yes get it?" They nodded like slaves. I took it off and changed into my casual clothes then we went to find a tux for Eddie and Christian. Christian's muscles showed modestly through his blue dress shirt. I fixed his black tie. The black made his blue eyes pop and the blue shirt made his black hair shine. Eddie came out his body shape was definite through his thin shirt.

"You both…look…wow," I smiled. The smiled back and went to change.

"Eddie can we go get lunch?" I heard Christian laugh. No doubt he agreed to pay for my shopping expenses because the lunch tab would be double. Eddie groaned.

"Okay, how's McDonalds sound?" Christian coughed cheap in a not so subtle way of trying to coax Eddie into clearing his pockets.

"Hey! You with the face! I'm on a guardian's salary!" Eddie grouched to Christian. Christian laughed.

"And I spent my entire allowance, suck it," Eddie grunted and exited.

"You guys are so cool," I giggled. I hugged Eddie then I hugged Christian. The slightest spark zapped me and I glared at him.

"Burn me again and I'll be forced to kill you," He put on an innocent face.

"I didn't do that!"

Sure you didn't,"

"I didn't"

"Uh huh"

"Oh my god I didn't!"

"Sure!"

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~30minutes later at Zaxby's

"I DIDN'T"

"YES YOU DID!" I flicked his forehead and he pulled my ear. I popped him in the chest, and he punched me lightly in the arm.

"NO I DIDN'T"

"YES" closer "YOU," closer "DID" Christian was looking right in my eyes and again that spark, except this time it went up from my finger to my shoulder paralyzing my entire arm.

"Fine, you didn't," he rolled his eyes and was blushing madly. I was too. Stupid Pyro. Eddie cleared his throat and continued to nibble on a chicken strip.

"Are y'all gonna kiss? Should I turn around?" Christian and I flicked him off at the same time we shouted, "FUCK YOU EDDIE!"

happy now? A lil bit of cutsie romance haha plz review on watcha think shud happen nxt :D


	5. Chapter 5

-Christian-

Rose walked in front of me; she sort of strutted in my opinion. She walked with such utter confidence she inspired me. People didn't like me, but whose problem was that really? Eddie liked me, all my friends liked me, Rose liked me…I burned red, AS A FRIEND I put emphasis on that for myself. I took a steadying breath and walked up to her and put my hand on her shoulder lightly. A light jolt went up my arm, and made my heart rate accelerate considerably. She looked up at me with innocence in her eyes. Earlier she said something about how she hadn't cared about my feelings, but helping her was my therapy, it was how I coped, knowing someone depended on me… my cell pone rang and it was Adrian.

"What Ivashkov?" I answered.

"Let me talk to her," he ordered. I scoffed, excuse him? Yeah, no she gave me a pleading gaze. It screamed, no don't do it. For a second I was lost in that very gaze, my phone fell from my hands and snapped closed. It was like compulsion was waking over me, but she was the one issuing it. She was staring at me the same way I stared at her until she blinked, she brought us both back to reality…we were in the middle of the street. Yet, I still wanted to kiss her as cars swerved around us, honking angrily. For a second I thought I was going to, and then Eddie put his hand on our backs and pushed us from the road.

"What was that?" Eddie whispered, "Were you using compulsion on her?" I stepped back.

"No! I suck at compulsion! It wasn't me I swear!" Eddie went to say something before Rose jumped in.

"It wasn't him, it felt natural, like the seeing the moon when I wake up, or when you laugh…" Eddie gave her a weird look before shifting uncomfortably.

"Well next time, stay out of the street, kay?" we nodded in agreement, "so are you guys ready to go home?" we nodded again and went back to my car. Eddie stepped into the backseat as I took the driver seat and rose called shot gun.

"So, just in case I want us all to promise that we're not going to fall in love with either one of us, okay?" Eddie announced.

"Agreed," If only I wasn't already falling for her. How could I do this? How could I fall for Lissa's best friend? Lissa, her name was like freezing water to a warm dream. No! I wasn't falling for Rose, never would I allow that too happen. Rose smiled at us.

"Y'all just worry about not falling in love with me,' she teased. I'd try, no I wouldn't. I didn't love Rose, I just loved that she was near to Lissa.

"As if, I know you love my eyes Hathaway," I laughed; she rolled her eyes and flipped her mahogany hair.

"Eddie looks better than you," she told me. Eddie scoffed.

"Excuse me, I look better than the both of y'all thank you very much," Rose and I laughed at him, as I hit the highway. I went to touch the gear shift as Rose went for the radio. My hand hit hers. I was electrocuted, my whole body felt numb, like my nerves were shot. She turned on the radio quickly and hard rock blasted through the radio. She didn't bother to change it, it was loud and made conversation impossible. What was with the electricity? I didn't love her, she was just my friend. 'Sure Christian, whatever you say,' said my conscience. I turned the song up. There.

HIII PPLZ LIKE IT? LOL I LOVE IT HAHAHAHAHA MI MOMS TALKING ABT TAYLOR LAUETNER KINDA WEIRD HUH? LOLOL OKK REVIEW PLZ OR NO MORE UPDATES WARNING KISS SCENE NEXT CHAPTER SO HURRY UP I NEED 5 REVIEWS THHHANNNNNKS


	6. Chapter 6

"D-Dimitri," the Russian god I'd come too love with every inch of my heart stood in front of me.

"Roza," he breathed…it appeared that this was tearing him apart; his guardian mask had broken, never to be replaced. He stroked my hair and hugged me with all his strength.

"Go, go Roza, be with the living," he ordered, "I'm gone, our love…" I ripped away desperate for him to change his mind.

"Dimitri! No please," I begged. He caressed my face gently before dissolving into thin air. I woke up crying into something warm. The arms encircled me trying to coax me out of depression.

"I don't wanna be here anymore, I don't wanna be amongst the living if I can't be with him," I sobbed. I felt his chest muscles clench under me.

"Rose…where are you?" Christian asked. I knew what he meant; I knew full well what he meant. Still, I asked the stupid question.

"What do you mean?" I asked. He rubbed my back until I could at least breathe.

"You used to be so strong, where is the girl we all love? The one girl who never backed down? Where is the one girl who kept us going even when Mason died?" he asked. I hid in his chest, I was acting a little childish, but I didn't want to face anything yet. He forced me to look at him. I tried to look away, but he wouldn't let me.

"I don't know Christian what do you want me to do? Who do you want me to be? I can't be who I'm not, I can't fake what I'm feeling," I chocked. He hugged me again.

"I know, I don't want anymore than your willing to give Rose," he whispered. I let him embrace me. So many times I heard older women say the touch of a man was all they needed; I always scoffed and called them dependent house wives. Now I understood, as Christian held onto me I felt like everything could be okay. I looked up at Chris, who was staring down at me…If I could just pretend he was Dimitri…if I could just pretend! He kissed my forehead and I realized pretending wasn't getting me anywhere. I kissed his cheek; my tears drenched his face where our faces barely touched.

"It was just a dream," I whispered. He squeezed me then whipped my face for me.

"A long forgotten dream," he added, "C'mon, we got plans, remember?"

YES I DO REALIZE THIS ISNT EVEN A PAGE HAHA YES I REALIZE I TRICKED YOU ALL LOL WELL GIMME 10 REVIEWS AND I'LL PUT A REAAAAL KISS SCENE IN THERE, OK? OK! BYEEES


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks for all of the reviews people! I'm not sure if its ten or more, but I hit 42 so booyah! Lulz. Well here's the real kiss I promised you! But next chapter is Eddie and rose lolz, got to give my boy a chance! Ha-ha btw I need y'all to vote on who will when Rose, well please and thanks!

CHRISTIAN

"How do I look?" I asked tightening my tie around my neck and peering into a full bodied mirror, admiring perfection. Rose crossed her legs and continued filling her nails, only giving me a fraction of her attention. Eddie gave me none. He sat next to Rose, thinking like a thoughtful guardian. So I felt it was my duty to give myself the compliments I was deprived of from the people I call my friends.

"Well perfection has been divided into two words my friends, and those words are Christian Ozera," this got a response they both broke into spontaneous laughter, slapping their knees from my hysterics. Rose dropped her nail filler and moved her hair from in front of her face. Her face was red. My heart started pounding in my chest and I wanted to touch her in some way, so badly. So too innocently fulfill my needs I walked over and flicked her in the forehead. Electricity seared up my left arm, causing my heart to accelerate. I glared at her.

"Go get dressed Hathaway," I teased going back to admiring myself. I was wearing a black satin suit that fit over my muscles perfectly without I being a body builders suit and without swallowing me alive. My silk tie was blue and it brought your eyes to my nicely chiseled chest. Rose hopped in, in one shoe, dress halfway zipped with an innocent smile on her face.

"Help…please," I grabbed her and zipped the strapless dress, it flowed around her thighs and was held up by the perfect things under her neck. A belt went around her waist giving the dress exactly what it needed to compliment her shape. I let her use my neck as support so she could slid into her other black pump. Eddie went to get dressed, I was taking Rose (and Eddie) to a banquet, to quote on quote celebrate the glorious life of Queen Tatiana. In other words we were going to get drunk and celebrate being young and able to hold our liquor.

"What is all this formal blah for anyway?" Rose asked, I stood upright and slipped some hoops through her ears.

"Queen Tatiana, she was murdered the same day as…_that, _they think strigoi snuck in and finished her off before you even found Lissa," I told her, fury took over that pretty face of hers and I knew I was epically screwed.

"And why wasn't I informed?" she grasped her guardian mask and struggles to keep it in place. You weren't informed because you and I both know you would pull that 'they come first shit', I thought to myself, instead of pissing her off I shrugged.

"I didn't think you could handle it, you just lost your best friend…I didn't want you running off,"

"It's none of your business where I run off too, what I do, or when I do it," she snapped. I nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I know, but with all the stress of everything I just thought…"

"You're not here to think," she grouched. I gave her a charming smile.

"Let's not kill Ozera," Eddie interrupted, "he is technically a royal," I glared at him. She huffed and pointed her skinny fingers at me.

"Keep something like this from me again, and I'll be forced to shank you," she warned, just like that she smiled and was ready for action. Ok, that was weird and bipolar on like 13 levels.

"Alright," my phone rang and I answered it.

"Mr. Ozera, your limo awaits you," I thanked him and closed my phone, before leading them out.

The ball started off slow, we all mourned the loss of the queen, bowing appropriately. Rose played the sympathetic mourner the best. She even brought out a few tears when Priscilla gave her a hug. Well all fake mourning must come to a very indiscrete end. We turned the music up, and got the drinks pumping. I stopped a waitress in a black and white outfit and got drinks for Rose, Eddie, and I.

"What is this?" Rose asked over the roar of the music. I smiled. I knew Rose could take her liquor, and I didn't want her to hold back tonight, she wasn't on duty.

"Um, wine cooler," she nodded and sipped it accordingly, it wouldn't be long before party girl Rose was back. She started swaying to the music and before long she took off her heels and tossed them in the air. She started dancing, after her shoes rained down and bounced off of the linoleum floor. She handed the waitress her glass and grabbed another. Ok, not good.

"Alcoholic," I teased, shrugging it off and grabbing another as well. Eddie, always the guardian sipped his drink as Rose and I made our way center floor.

"Now," said the DJn that cool DJ voice, "We're gonna slow it down in honor for Queen Cinderella…er I mean…Queen Tatiana," wrong fairy tail dude. I kept my laughter in though, and Rose slowed down to match to music.

_Ooooooh yeah_

_I know he left you stranded_

_And he payed the price the way he messed up your life oh_

_Girl I know your so afraid but I can't right the wrongs he made_

I took Rose's hand, if I didn't dance with her at least once, I'd be a fool. She took my hand, and beyond her drunken state, beyond her glassy eyes I saw she wanted to dance with me as well. I pulled her close and started turning tohe music.

_It'll be ok if we just stay together_

She laid her head on my shoulder, and wrapped her arms around my neck. My neck was growing red as she drunkly snuggled into me. Um, I wasn't sure how I felt about Lissa's BEST FRIEND, hugging me this way. For some reason there wasn't the same cold water affect. I encircled my arms around her waist. We sort of swayed, basking in the other, why was everything about me so happy, and relaxed. Where was my gothness? Where was my emo corner? She stroked my hair and I looked down at her. Her soul was ordering…demanding I kiss her. My soul, was demanding that I kiss her, but my heart wouldn't let me. Then I saw the rejection in her eyes and my heart changed it's mind, I took her head in my hands and looked at her again, making sure I was reading her correctly. Her eyes said yes, her body language said maybe. So, I kissed her. She kneed me. I limped out of middle, avoiding the eyes of disgusted people.

"Why'd you knee me!" I yelled, she glared at me.

"YOu tried to take advantage of me!"

"That's not true! You led me on!" She glared hard, that was when I looked into her eyes, past what I wanted to see. I'd screwed up.

"Rose!" she took off and Eddie refused to allow me after her. Then with like no warning he took off for her! I didn't bother, I hasd my chance.

Ok review plz! Im tired now so no new chappies untill 10 reviews


	8. Chapter 8

THANK EVERYONE

Rose

Why was this so bad? I saw Christian as an older brother, when he kissed me things changed. Confusion was never a stranger of mine, but now its intensity took me back. His embrace had me reeling, and while Dimitri was always on my mind, I was beginning to forget his scent, his familiar voice. I squeezed my eyes shut trying to remember the sweet sound of my name rolling off his tongue. It was there, but it was fading. No! Eddie burst into my room, chest heaving. He looked worried, fatigued, and angry.

"Why'd you- why'd you run off" he stammered. I looked at the detailed carpet. It was none of his business; I wanted Christian to have run after me. He didn't. Eddie took my hand in his hands, staring into my eyes. He flinched, I glared back harder.

"I can't take you two right now! Get away from me; I don't need you right now," I screamed. He released me but kept his eyes glued to me.

"Then who do you need?" he whispered, the word burned my tongue. It was a lie, I knew it and so did he.

"Dimitri," I blurted. At the exact time he mouthed 'Christian.'

"No matter who it is, it isn't you," those last words hit him like an anvil to the gut, he was my best friend left in this world and I'd driven him away. The door slammed to remind me, he was gone. If he was gone so was I. I waited until his heavy footsteps pounded to the staircase before making a mad dash to the closet. Blindly, I packed whatever I could get my hands on, it didn't matter I just needed to pack quickly so that Christian didn't appear next. My vigorous packing slowed to an almost complete stop as the thought of Christian running into my room crossed my mind. I imagined him, ruffed up, a thin layer of sweat over his pale body, his black unkempt hair dancing across his pale, vibrant eyes. My breath caught as I stopped completely, barely holding myself from launching outside to see him as he approached. The only thing stopping me was how I would feel when he never showed up. With the pain of an event, still in the future, I revived my packing speed and successfully stuffed about half my closet into one suitcase.

"Rose!" I flung the door open never noticing the tone of the voice, assuming it was Chris, believing it was Chris, praying it was Chris. Mia stood before me. I balled all my anger into one outlet and sent Mia flying across the hallway and exploding threw the tiles of the girl's bathroom. A severed pipe spewed before slowing to a trickle over Mia's golden head. I took my suitcase and steam rolled down the hallway, into the staircase, threw the lobby, and into the cold mountain air. I ran until I reached traffic about twenty five miles away. My knees buckled from exhaustion under me until they finally reached sanctuary upon the freezing earth. My breath was coming in short spurts and my vision spun until two hands encircled me, sending me into a comfort zone.

Chira

"Perfect," I cooed lifting the girl into my arms and shifting her to the most comfortable position for her. She nuzzled into my chest, telling me she wasn't passed out, simply asleep. I placed her in the backseat of my van and checked for weapons. I found a basic silver stake, but nothing more. I placed a blindfold over her eyes, and gently tied her hands securely to the arm rests. I didn't bother placing the gag, knowing I could do so if needed.

"Moi Roza," I sighed delightfully. She responded as I trailed my finger down her face. I wanted to kiss her, but that could wait. I had no terrible intentions; after I kidnapped her I'd give her the choice of either becoming my friend or going to the dungeons. In the dungeons she would be fed regularly, treated with respect and dignity, and allowed to socialize with the other guests. As my friend she would be given a chance to become the next queen of the moroi society, if we didn't click as a couple I would offer her a position as the royal guardian of the moroi queen. Either way it was a win-win and she would be happy, just as Dimitri had wanted…

CHRISTIAN

"…she said what?" I chocked, when I ran into Eddie as he lumbered toward me. He face contorted in an angry snarl, before spitting out what she said, the short version of course.

"She said she didn't want to see us again, that she didn't need us," he barked. I bit my tongue down hard.

"Your lying…" I whispered, blood from my tongue flooded my mouth as he didn't say anything else. It was true, she'd abandoned us.

THANKS YA'LL ITS BEEN A LOOOOOOOOOONG WHILE LOL LOVE YOU!


End file.
